


Poker Face

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's had some remarkably unpleasant experiences over the course of Sherlock's cases. This might be one of the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #28: Bad, Bad, Oh So Bad!  
> Warnings: Utterly silly. Really bad attempts at humor. Briefly references Just Shoot Me Now, but you don't have to read that to understand this (insofar as this is understandable). And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Accompanying Sherlock on cases wasn’t always fun. In fact there had been some pretty awful experiences over the course of just the first year – and that wasn’t even counting being kidnapped and wrapped in semtex. That had been bad, yeah, but the trip through the London sewers? The full body waxing? The three days working double shifts at Harrods just before Christmas? Those, now, those were hell indeed.  
  
This experience looked to top them all. The only thing that hadn’t sent John screaming into the night (aside from his pride) was the schadenfreude of watching Sherlock’s eyes slowly glaze over in horror. Sherlock was a tremendous actor, but even he couldn’t completely hide his pained bewilderment.  
  
Synths and chanting assaulted his ears, prelude to the next person swaggering onto the stage. She opened her mouth and started half-shouting, half-belting garbled words, and Sherlock’s eyes darted accusingly towards the stage, and then back to John. John could practically hear the words his friend didn’t say. _You really mean to tell me people subject themselves to this willingly – for **fun**?!?_  
  
John shrugged. Frankly, it wasn’t his thing. He certainly wasn’t going to try to justify it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure he could continue to pretend to enjoy it. And if [_that song_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895868) came on, he was fairly sure he’d either throw up, pass out from sheer terror, or make a break for it, their surveillance be damned.  
  
Thankfully for John’s dignity – and Sherlock’s sanity – their tin-eared suspect evidently reached his limit before the song ended. He followed a young couple out the door, and Sherlock and John lost no time in leaving the karaoke bar and setting out after him. As the door swung shut behind them, blocking out the start of yet another repetition of the chorus, John swore he saw Sherlock sigh in relief.  
  
Even Sherlock didn’t have a perfect poker face – or was proof against a really bad one.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 28, 2015, but AO3 was down.


End file.
